marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Avengers: United They Stand
Move Actual name of the series. LoveWaffle (talk) 19:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :As far as I know this wikia doesn't put the "The" in articles' name if it's the first word. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 20:55, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::If that's the policy, it's not in practice - :::Exhibits 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30 ::And probably more, I just stopped counting after 30. ::So it's either this and other pages get moved, or those and others that start with "The". I'd be fine either way. ::There's also the fact that all of the episodes for this show are titled with the "The" in front, such "The Avengers: United They Stand Season 1 1". So if there really isn't some set policy on whether or not pages are supposed to start with "The", it'd be simpler just to move this page rather than all the others just for the sake of simplicity and conformity. ::LoveWaffle (talk) 21:22, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::But we have Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1, rather than "The Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1", Incredible Hulk Vol 1 rather than "The Incredible Hulk Vol 1", Invincible Iron Man Vol 1 rather than "The Invincible Iron Man Vol 1", Avengers Vol 1 rather than "The Avengers Vol 1", and I can continue. ::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:31, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then there's a simple inconsistency in how it's done. Regardless, either this or the episodes should be moved so they have the same title. ::::LoveWaffle (talk) 21:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Maybe to keep it with Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Animated Series) the episodes can be renamed, I don't have any problems as this show was so bad it only lasted 13 of them. :::::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 21:40, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Whichever, I don't care as long as it's uniform. LoveWaffle (talk) 21:43, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, the use of "The" to start an article is odd. I seem to recall that policy was not to use it. However, that was loosely enforced, and nowadays it seems that "The" is typically left out of the titles of comic-realted articles (volumes and issues), but is used pretty commonly in the title of "Other Media" articles (movies, TV series and episodes, video games). So I don't really know one way or the other. --Spencerz (talk) 23:17, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Yes, 'The' was historically left out of pages, especially character pages because the argument can be made either way in a lot of cases. It's easier with specifically named media though. Comics for instance, have the title of the comic printed in the Incidia, and should use that title as it's defacto name. Movies, TV and others get harder when we don't have the 'official' title given to us all the time. I'm not against changing the policy, as long as the answer to using 'The' isn't based on subjective feelings, but instead based on proven fact. — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 23:40, March 14, 2013 (UTC) "E"? Am I the only one seeing a large "E" in the middle of the page? --Spencerz (talk) 18:59, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, I think something messes with the template and makes "Episodes" appear behind the infobox, leaving the "E" only to be seen. But it's not the move tag, neither the video posted outside the template which causes this problem. ::--The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 19:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::The stranger part is that this is the only TV series page on the site that I've seen this happen on. --Spencerz (talk) 16:12, March 20, 2013 (UTC)